Teaser For Egle Rising Sequel
by GunnyBadger
Summary: This is a brief teaser chapter for an upcoming work of mine. I have worked pretty hard on this preview as to not have really any spoilers for Egle Rising in it. I've made this chapter as a way to show everyone that things don't end well in Egle Rising and thus three years later Team GRAY along with several other characters are fighting a war against an unnamed enemy. Enjoy!


**NO TITLE YET**

Gwen yanked the stirring wheel hard to the right, praying that the car wouldn't flip as it screeched around a corner. Bullets bounced off of the car and street as his team's pursuers came roaring around the corner after them. Yamabuki fired one of her claw's set of dual submachine guns out of the back window as Gwen tried his best to dodge both traffic and bullets. He glanced into the passenger seat at the still unconscious body of Amber laying in the arms of Rose. Blood covered Rose's hands and arms as she desperately attempted to get Amber's injuries under control by using her semblance. It was clear by the look on her face that she was starting to slip into shock as she held the barely living body of her girlfriend in her arms. Right as Gwen started to reassure her, a round from the pursuing car slammed into his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth as blood splashed onto the windshield from the bullet going clean through his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled as he gripped onto the stirring wheel so he wouldn't lose control of the car. He took another turn quickly, still hoping the car would stay on all four wheels. He looked into the rear view mirror and groaned as the car behind them took the corner almost professionally and started to close the gap between them. "That motherfucker just doesn't give up!" Gwen yelled in frustration before directing his attention to Rose who reached one of her hands to his shoulder.

"Gwen, your shoulder. It doesn't look too bad but you can't drive with that." Rose stated as she started to heal his arm. Gwen quickly shook his head in protest before glancing at her.

"Don't worry about me, Rose. How's Amber?" He nodded his head down at the wolf faunus' motionless body before he drifted around an exit ramp onto a highway in an attempt to outrun the car chasing them.

"She's going to make it. Trust me, it looks worse than it really is. Besides, you know it'll take more than one gunshot to kill my baby." Rose replied before offering a weak, uneasy smile at Gwen.

"That's great to hear! Now can we talk about losing this cocksucker?" Yamabuki said as she loaded a new clip into her gauntlet before opening fire with her other one.

"I'm working on it!" Gwen yelled back as his thoughts raced to try and figure a way out of this situation. He looked at Amber again and then down at her weapon. "We need Amber to wake up, Rose! Do you think you can do that?" He questioned her as he dodged another volley of bullets.

Rose looked at Gwen for a moment and then nodded as she leaned down and whispered in Amber's ear. "I'm sorry babe. I know this is going to piss you off but we need you awake right now." Afterwards she picked up Amber's Ankou and yanked hard on her tail.

Amber's eyes shot open and quickly filled with rage. She sat up and raised her hand to punch Rose when Rose kissed her softly on the nose. She sat still for a moment, a stunned look of confusion slowly forming on her face. She looked down at her stomach where she had been shot and saw that Rose had healed her.

"Well shit. If I knew I was going to be shot today then I wouldn't have worn my good shirt." Amber said with a smile before glancing into the backseat where Yamabuki reloaded again and started firing at their pursuers. "I'm guessing nap time is over? Rose, hand me Ankou." Amber demanded as she held out her hand which Rose quickly put her falcata in, which Amber thanked her for with a small kiss before crawling into the back seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Amber. Just in time too because this is my last mag. Rose? Mind making sure our fearless leader and driver doesn't bleed out while driving at high speeds?" The second in command stated as she fired off the last of her ammo before sliding down into the backseat to allow Amber to get a clear shot.

Rose nodded quickly and placed her hands on Gwen's still bleeding shoulder before closing her eyes. Her hands quickly started to give off a green glow as she started to heal their team leader. As Rose did this, Amber switched Ankou into its revolver mode and loaded some dust tipped explosive rounds into its cylinder. She fired off two shots at the car behind them, both times missing her mark as rounds bounced off the trunk of the car whenever she raised her head. She tried one more time but as she raised her hand to shoot, an enemy bullet hit her in her left hand.

"Fuck! First this asshole breaks my hand, then shoots me in the stomach, and now this? I swear if I can make it through today without being shot one more time then I will buy you all a drink." Amber said as she gritted her teeth and tore off a piece of her shirt to wrap her hand in.

"I'll more than happily take you up on that offer. We just have to make it to The Golden Dragon alive. You okay?" Gwen said as he glanced back at her before taking another sharp turn.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thankfully it's just the bad hand and not my shooting hand." Amber said after pulling the cloth around her hand tightly.

"Are we sure it's him? I mean what if it's just a few peacekeepers that got in the way?" Rose asked as she finished healing Gwen's shoulder, inspecting it as best she could as more volleys of gunfire sparked off and around the car.

"Oh it's him alright. That motherfucker never knew when to give up, remember? Shit I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't in contact with the rest of Team CRME right now trying to plan a way to cut us off. We have to slow him down soon." Amber said as she blindly shot two more rounds out of the back of the car. "Gwen, I'm going to do something kind of crazy. I need you to break this door off when I open it, okay?" She said as she reached for the door next to her and looked out of the front of the car at a parked car ahead of them.

"What? Uh…okay. Just don't get yourself killed, alright?" Gwen said as he edged the car towards the quickly approaching parked car.

"Got it. Alright, now!" Amber yelled as she threw the door open and ducked away from it just as Gwen pushed the car towards the parked one and tore the door from its hinges. Amber quickly ducked her upper body out of the open door and briefly lined up her shot before pulling the trigger twice, firing off her last two rounds. The first one hit the front left wheel, causing it to explode outward. The second round slammed into the radiator, causing the car to shutter violently as it spun and crashed into the same parked car that took off the car door of Team GRAY's car.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding when you said you were going to do something crazy! This is why I'm glad we have you on the team, so that we don't have to do stupid shit like that!" Yamabuki said excitedly, pulling Amber back into the car.

"Great shot Amber! Alright team, take a few moments to breath. We'll be at The Golden Dragon in no time and will get debriefed in the basement." Gwen said as he relaxed some, taking an alley that would connect him to a small side road to take to their base.

"Do we really have to get lectured by Jaune again? You know he's going to be pissed that we blew up that warehouse." Rose said with a pouty tone as she sat back into her seat.

"Yeah well I rather be lectured by Commander Arc instead of cussed out by Chairman Schnee or Yang. The SDC was using that warehouse to supply the peacekeepers, but also to secretly supply us. Not to mention Yang had a fairly large bootlegging operation in its basement so you know how pissed she's going to be if she finds out. Let's just hope The Dragon is packed tonight." Gwen said calmly as he pulled the beat up car into another alleyway.

Team GRAY slowly exited the car and walked up to the back entrance of an abandoned building that The Resistance used. The building had a series of tunnels that snaked their way for miles in every direction, especially towards The Slums. Gwen knocked on the door in code to signal that it was safe to open the door. After a few moments the door creaked open and a young woman ushered them inside.

"Tell your people to get rid of that car fast. I mean completely gone, understand? Is Commander Arc around?" Gwen said as he briskly walked down a flight of stairs with the young woman in tow before reaching the bottom where a small cart sat on a set of electric rails.

"Y-yes sir! And yes sir, Commander Arc is in HQ right now. But sir, I think you should know that Chairman Schnee is there also. She said there was to be no interruptions as she went over some plans with the commander." The young woman said nervously before motioning some men to take care of the car.

"Well shit. Something tells me she already knows what went down at the warehouse. So kid, you got a name? I haven't seen you around The Station before." Gwen said as he sat down in the cart with the rest of his team and looked up at the young woman who was standing next to them.

"Me? M-my name is Silver Chernobog, sir. I just recently joined the movement and quickly got promoted after the previous station head died. This is my first posting, sir." The woman said with a proud smile.

"Well Silver, keep up the good work and welcome aboard. I'll give Commander Arc your name and tell him you need more men. This is our most active station so we need some good men here under your command." Gwen said with a smile as he made a mental note about her. He then nodded to Yamabuki who released the break on the cart and it lurched forward, leaving the young officer standing on the platform with a smile on her face.

As the cart quickly traveled towards The Golden Dragon's underground HQ, Yamabuki turned to Gwen with a concerned look on her face. She hesitated for a few moments but finally cleared her throat to talk.

"Did you really have to do that? That kid is as green as they come. She has to learn just like the rest of us did. If she doesn't learn to lead in a station like that then she'll be dead before anyone can remember her name." Yamabuki said coldly, eying her close friend and team leader. Gwen sat in silence for a few minutes before responding.

"Buki…you know just as well as I do that she might not make it long. She's green as hell and is in command of our most active and important station. Without that station we can't travel in or out of The Slums without risking getting caught. You know just as well as any of us that we have been losing this war since day one. Every night we get reports of more people dying or being captured. To think that after three long years of fighting that we'd be on the verge of turning this shit storm around finally. Don't you think that we should try to keep the moral up in stations like that?" Gwen said softly as he reflected on the past three years in his mind. Yamabuki finally nodded in agreement and dropped the subject, aware of just how touchy of a subject the war was to everyone involved.

After a few more minutes, Yamabuki started to apply the brakes on the cart to slow it down as they reached the HQ station. As the cart came to a stop at the end of the rails, it was carefully lifted by a winch and lowered back onto the rails facing the way they came. Team GRAY then exited the car and began to walk up the steps to enter The Resistance's base of operations. Gwen quickly ordered five men to travel to the station they had come from to reinforce the amount of guards there before another officer approached him.

"Sir, Commander Arc and Chairman Schnee would like to see you. They're waiting in the war room." The young officer said as he handed Gwen a clipboard with several reports attached to it.

"Crap. Looks like word has gotten back before us again. Alright, let's get this over with." Gwen said as he skimmed over the reports and signed off on them before handing the clipboard back to the officer and started towards the war room's door. As he opened the door a familiar face stepped in front of him, a frown on her beautiful face. "Double crap. Hey Yang." Gwen said as he realized who it was.

"Don't you fucking 'hey Yang' me! Do you know how much money you just cost me? I had a good operation going on at that warehouse. I had peacekeepers and civilians alike pure begging me for the shit I was cooking up there! What am I supposed to do now? Serve rainwater in my bar?" Yang said as she poked Gwen's large chest. Her eyes turned from purple to red as her short blonde hair glowed from her anger boiling over.

"I'll find you another spot to make your booze, I swear. Besides, who puts a distillery in the basement of an armaments warehouse?" Gwen said with a weak smile, hoping to calm the fiery beauty down.

"You're damn right you're going to find me another spot! Now until then I have a bar, a legitimate business, to run upstairs. Try not to blow _this_ building up also, okay?" Yang replied as her eyes slowly changed back to normal and she pushed past Team GRAY.

"Well that could have gone better." Amber said under her breath as the team entered the war room. Jaune was standing behind Weiss, who was sitting at the conference table in the middle of the room. Jaune shook his head silently as Amber made eye contact with him. As she looked down at Weiss she could see in her eyes that she was extremely angry.

"Oh, trust me. The amount of pissed off Yang is right now is nothing compared to me." Weiss said sternly as Team GRAY entered the room. She pointed at the door and then the chairs across from the conference table from her, motioning for the team to close the door and then sit down. "Okay. Who wants to tell me why my largest arms warehouse exploded? And who wants to tell me why there are reports all over the peacekeepers' radios talking about a car full of faunus were having a gunfight with another car at high speeds?" She said as she narrowed her eyes at Team GRAY. Gwen softly cleared his throat in response so he could speak clearly.

"Jaune…Weiss…it's him. Roland Egle has returned. We have reason to believe that he has brought the rest of Team CRME to Vale with him." Gwen replied slowly. He calmly watched Jaune and Weiss exchange worried looks with each other.

Weiss then turned her attention back to Gwen and his team. After a few moments she lowered her head with a frown before uttering two words under her breath. "Find Ruby."


End file.
